Right Kind of Wrong
by Aurora Dusk
Summary: It's hard to run away when you're the child of a mob boss. But they will soon discover that what lies on the other side is a lot more than they could ever have imagined.
1. The One With The Newspaper Article

**The One With The Newspaper Article**

Balmy summer air rushed to meet her at full force as she stepped through the tinkling door, the comforts of air conditioning left behind in the gas station QuickMart. With her head ducked low, the brunette made her way across the oil stained pavement to the far right gas pump. Her hair tumbled in soft waves down her slender shoulders and around her amber eyes. She approached a silver convertible, cringing as she noted the way the sun glinted off its exterior. Most teenagers would love to own such an extravagant and expensive car. But she, Kristina Adela Corinthos Davis, was not an ordinary teenager. She was a teenager on the run.

She leaned against the car, dangling the paper bag dripping with grease at the lanky boy pumping gas into his vehicle, "I bought some food."

Michael Corinthos III looked up at her, green eyes flashing gratefully, "Sweet."

Kristina shook her head with a rueful smile. If there was anyone she had to run away with, she was glad it was her older brother. There relationship wasn't the most ideal. They didn't even know they were siblings until a life threatening illness forced the truth out of Kristina's mother. Then, for one horrible year, she was sure she had lost him to a bullet that placed him in a permanent coma. But a miraculous surgery brought him back. Now the dynamic duo was back in action. Though the oldest children of reputed mob boss Sonny Corinthos led vastly different lives, they were fiercely loyal to eachother. Which was why they left their hometown of Port Charles for the Mexican border.

Michael was convinced that he was responsible for the accident that drove their stepmother off the road and led to the untimely death of their unborn baby brother. But what Michael didn't know was that Kristina had been out on the same road that night, in tears over a fight with her boyfriend. She avoided a head on collision but didn't stick around to see what happened. If he knew she had let him take the blame for something that may have very well been her fault…

Kristina straightened from the car, shaking the thoughts from her mind. In a effort to distract herself, she pulled out her BlackBerry and began scrolling through its features.

"KRISSY!" Michael yelled through a mouthful of fries.

She jumped in alarm, "What?"

He swallowed quickly, "You can't use your phone!"

"Relax," she waved him off, eyes glued to the device, "I'm just checking the Port Charles news to see if they know we're missing."

"Oh," he ran a hand over his spiky blonde hair in embarrassment, "Right." The pump clunked to signal the tank was full and he busied himself with finishing up the process.

"Michael, you won't believe this…"

He was by her side in an instant. He squinted at the tiny screen and recited, "_Founder of ELQ In Jail. Local billionaire Edward Quartermaine was arrested for driving with unregistered license plates_…that means they know I switched the plates on Grandfather's car."

"So they know that we're gone and they know what car to look for!"

"And if the authorities know, Jason knows."

The siblings stared at eachother, realization sinking in.

"Michael," Kristina's voice wavered, "We have to get rid of the car."

He crossed his arms, frowning. She watched him stare off in thought, her heart pounding in fear.

"Ok," he sighed, "I'll park the car somewhere. You stay here with our stuff."

She nodded, already moving to the back seat to gather her backpack and his duffel bag. Michael roared away in a squeal of tiles just as she got situated on a bench in front of the QuickMart. Her stomach growled and she quickly fished out a burger. This whole running away business had increased her appetite tenfold. Her eyes closed in satisfaction. She was already gearing up for the next bite when she froze at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Kristina?"


	2. The One With The Devious Plan

Kristina grasped the burger so tight, a tomato slipped out and landed on her sneaker, splattering mayonnaise over the ground. Her heart thudded against her chest. This was it. She was caught. There was no way out of. With a deep breath, she slowly turned to find her captor.

A paper bag identical to the one in her lap and a soft drink emblazed in the QuickMart logo were grasped in one hand. The other was tucked into blue jeans, resting atop the gun tucked in the waistband. A t-shirt stretched comfortably over his broad shoulders. She had never seen him dressed so casually. But she couldn't forget that he could very well drag her back to her father if she didn't say something fast.

She forced a bright smile onto her face, "Hi!"

Of all the people on her father's payroll, she was glad to run into Milo Giambetti. Kristina didn't know much about her father's business, but her older sister Sam McCall used to date his enforcer Jason Morgan. They had spent a night giggling over a bowl of popcorn about Milo's antics when attempting to woo Lulu. One thing she had garnered from the whole situation was that he was easily manipulated, and she would use that to her advantage.

The young bodyguard wore a puzzled expression as he took in the sight of his boss' daughter, QuickMart burger in hand and surrounded by bags.

"What are you doing in Dixon, of all places?"

Kristina struggled to keep smiling, "Oh you know…just grabbing a bite to eat. You?"

He didn't seem all that convinced but he took a few steps forward, "I was doing some work for your dad in Richmond. I'm heading back to Port Charles," he scanned the area, "Do you need a ride?"

She was about to tell him that she had it covered when she realized that the nearest bus stop was probably in Richmond. Her mind whirled quickly. Her face stretched into a more genuine smile.

"Milo, why don't you take a seat," she patted the bench next to her with a smile.

His eyebrows shot up, "Uh…"

Kristina gave him an innocent look, "What?"

Milo grinned and shook his head, "Nothing. I guess I could sit and eat my burger."

* * *

Michael strode back to the gas station, perspiration seeping down his brow. The hot afternoon sun beat down on him as he completed the last few steps of his trek back from where he hid his car. It was silly to feel such a great loss, but it was a gift from his father and that meant a lot to him. Sighing, he scanned the parking lot for his little sister. His breath halted in his throat when he found her chatting it up with one of their father's bodyguards.

"This can't be good," Michael groaned.

Thankfully, they hadn't spotted him yet. He ducked behind a gas pump, his mind working fast. He could reveal himself and risk being sent back to Port Charles. Or, he could let Kristina go back and finish the journey on his own. She hadn't done anything wrong and there was no way she would rat him out. Then again, there were two of them and only one of him, so their odds were better. Michael peeked around the pump surreptitiously.

Kristina had twisted her body to face Milo's. He was nodding, mouth full of QuickMart food.

Michael grinned when he recognized the look on her face. It was the same glint she had in her eye while lying to the police officer when they were pulled over for making an illegal U turn. She was working Milo, like a pro con artist.

"All right Krissy," he muttered, "Let's do this."

* * *

Kristina giggled, "No way! Max cried?"

Milo nodded amidst a bite of his food. As he swallowed, Kristina began wondering about her brother. She hoped he wouldn't abandon her once she saw Milo. Besides, she had a plan.

"Milo?"

The brunettes' heads shot up at the sound of Michael's incredulous voice.

"Hey man. What are you doing here?" Michael reached out to do a manly handshake hug, at which Kristina rolled her eyes.

_Boys_, she thought in exasperation.

"Milo was just on his way from Richmond," Kristina grinned at Michael, hoping he caught the significance in the sentence, "He's driving back to Port Charles."

Milo had finally finished his extra large bite, "Yeah. Kristina here didn't tell me if you two wanted a ride back or not. My car is parked right down there."

Michael didn't have to turn around to know it was a nondescript black car. It was the only other car at the gas station. It would be the perfect vehicle to finish this leg of their journey.

"That would be great Milo," Michael began slowly.

"But we're heading the other way," Kristina supplied, flashing her brother a devious smile.

"And _you're_ going to be the one to take us," he finished.

The youngest Giambetti swung his head back and forth between the Corinthos siblings, almost unsure of what to say. Then he burst out laughing.

Kristina frowned, "We're serious Milo. What would Dad say if he knew we were out here all alone and you could have helped us?"

The laughter quickly swiped off his face, "Mr. C wouldn't like that."

"No, he wouldn't," Michael, agreed, "I guess that leaves you with one option."

Milo crossed his arms and looked between the teenagers, "No way. Get in the car."

Michael shook his head, "I don't think you understand Milo."

Milo scoffed and began walking towards his car.

"You two can't force me to take you anywhere but back home. You're not even armed!"

He froze as the familiar press of a cold barrel hit his neck.

"You sure about that?"


	3. The One With The Lipstick

Milo's back went stiff at the cool metal pressing against his back. He couldn't believe he let two teenagers get the slip on him. Sure, they were the offspring of a major crime boss, but as a main member of the Corinthos organization himself, this was beyond humiliating. He could take them out in hot minute but they were his boss's kids. And it was Kristina wielding the weapon. He knew never to hit a girl.

"Now, walk to the car," Kristina ordered, the innocence gone from her voice and replaced with a cold authority. She was definitely her father's daughter.

"I don't think-" Milo began.

She increased the pressure on his back, "Now!"

Milo slumped in defeat but still was hesitant to start moving. Did she even know how to wield a gun? What if it accidently went off?

"I would listen to her if I were you," Michael spoke up, laughter evident in his voice. Milo felt anger bubbling up in his chest. Was Michael mocking him? That little punk! Teenagers were so damn annoying sometimes. Granted, he had only been out of his teen years for a little more than a year.

Milo sighed and began walking to his truck.

"Give Michael your keys," Kristina ordered, "And don't even think about going for your gun!"

Milo obeyed. He watched as Michael tossed the bags into the backseat. The kids were smart. They knew their things needed to be nearby in case a quick getaway was in order.

"Sit in the front seat Milo. I'm driving," Michael said, "We can't risk you getting back to Dad before we even have a chance making our escape. You're coming with us."

He obliged and Kristina scurried into the back. Michael secured the locks and revved the engine.

Milo waited until they reached the interstate to open his mouth, "Kri…Miss C?"

"Actually," Kristina popped her head between the seats, "It's Miss D. But call me Kristina."

"…Right," Milo paused, "Do you….um, do you even know how to use a gun?"

Kristina's grin broadened.

"Oh, you mean this old thing?"

Milo gaped as she brandished her weapon under his nose. Michael glanced at his face and began to laugh uncontrollably. Kristina could not handle looking at Milo's horrified expression any longer and burst into giggles as well.

His incredulous roar did not stop their laughter. In fact, it seemed to fuel it further.

"You threatened me with a _tube of lipstick_?!"

* * *

A summer afternoon in Port Charles called for a nice lunch at the local diner, _Kelly's_. The smells of its infamous chili wafted over the establishment. Its owner, Michael Corbin, was an older man with twinkling blue eyes and he served from behind the counter like he was younger than his patrons.

Molly Davis Lansing sighed over her plate of fries. Her nanny, Viola, had decided that a meal at _Kelly's_ would lift her mood. So far, that plan had failed miserably. But Molly was a smart girl and she knew not to alert her caretaker to her discontent.

Her orange soda slid down her throat in an avalanche of caffeinated bubbles as she discretely checked her phone for the umpteenth time that day. Her sister Kristina was on the run with her older brother Michael. He wasn't Molly's older brother, but he was Molly's cousin. Their dads were brothers. Kristina was Molly's half sister biologically but growing up in the same household with the same neurotic mother created a bond between the two that ran deeper than blood.

Molly knew Michael would take care of their sister. But she also knew Kristina would try to check in with her at some point to let her know she was ok. The fact that she had failed to do so worried Molly. Ever since Claudia's accident, Kristina had acted out in a completely uncharacteristic manner. She constantly yelled at their mom and spent hours away from the house with her creep boyfriend, Kiefer Bauer. And then she ran away.

"Molly!"

The ten year old swiveled in her seat towards the entrance of the diner. A young boy of twelve was heading towards her, his moppy black hair swept to the side by the wind. His name was Morgan Stone Corinthos. He was Michael and Kristina's little brother, another child of Sonny Michael Corinthos, and Molly's cousin. The two had not seen much of each other once school let out. Molly noted Morgan's nanny, Mercedes, trailing behind him and guessed they were there for the same reason that she was.

"Come get some fries with me!" he tugged on her hand and brought her to the counter at the front before she could point out her full platter.

"Hi Grandpa Mike!" Morgan grinned, "Can I get a milkshake please?"

Mike chuckled, "Anything for my favorite grandson. How about you Molly?"

"I'm ok," she replied with a smile, "Thanks though."

They watched Mike disappear into the kitchen to make Morgan his order.

"Michael emailed me," Morgan muttered under his breath.

Molly's ears perked up.

"He and Kristina are fine. They're in Mexico, looking for jobs."

Molly nodded with a soft, "Oh."

They were quiet before looking at each other.

"This is wrong," they blurted at the same time.

Morgan shot her a large smile, "I knew you would agree with me!"

Molly tossed her braid over her shoulder, "Well _of course_ I would agree with you. Kristina and Michael should not have ran away in the first place."

Morgan nodded in agreement, "Michael is so convinced that he caused Claudia's accident but I don't think he did."

"I don't think my mom did either!" Molly exclaimed.

Mike returned at that moment with Morgan's milkshake. The two hurried back to the table and bent their heads together.

"So who do you think really did it?" Molly whispered.

"I don't know," Morgan replied, his tone just as hushed, "But we have to find out."

"What are you two whispering about?" Mercedes lifted her eyebrow questioningly. They could see Viola's inquiring gaze just beyond her shoulder.

"Oh," Molly shrugged with an innocent smile, "We were just wondering if you would let us order sundaes."

Both nannies bought the lie. Suckers.

* * *

"Oh come one Milo," Kristina shot the bodyguard an exasperated look, "You're not still mad about the lipstick, are you?"

Milo turned his head away from her to look out into the passing greenery.

Kristina rolled her eyes at him and focused on her older brother.

"Michael, we've been driving for a while now. Do you want me to take over?"

"No!"

The outburst did not come from Michael. It was Milo, his ears tinged red in anger.

"You don't even have your license, Miss _D_. I should be the one to drive," he spat.

Michael smirked, "I don't have my license either."

Milo threw his hands up in the air, "Seriously?"

Kristina shrugged casually, "If we let you drive, you would take us straight back to Port Charles. And our plan is just going to good to let that happen."

Milo twisted in his seat to glare at her, "Oh you think you're so clever, huh?"

"No," she scoffed and then let out a slow grin, "I _know_ I'm clever."

"Nice!" Michael held out a palm for a high five.

Milo swatted at their hands, "Both hands on the wheel! We will never get to Mexico if you don't drive cautiously."

"Did you just say 'cautiously'," Kristina raised her eyebrow, "What are you, fifty?"

Milo threw his head against the leather seat, "It's better than being five."

Kristina's eyes widened mockingly, "Wow. That was almost a decent insult!"

Michael shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face, "All right you two…"

"You would know. Isn't that what kindergarteners do?"

"Aren't you in love with Michael's mom or something? That's pretty pathetic."

"No that's Max. And that was before he met Diane."

"Oh yeah, big brother Max. What will he say when he finds out you were beat by a girl?"

"You didn't beat me! I was just caught off guard."

"If that's what you want to –"

"El Paso. Thirty miles," Michael burst out. A grin spread over his face as he locked eyes with his sister, "We're almost there."

* * *

"Yes Molly, I promise we are being safe," Samantha McCall ran her fingers through her silky chocolate hair as she listened to her youngest sister continue to chatter away, "I'm glad you have faith in me. I'll see you soon Mols. Love you!"

She hit the 'End' button before looking up at the brooding blonde standing a few feet away from her. His strong shoulders were hunched over his phone, but he quickly straightened, pocketing the device.

"We better hurry," Jason told her, "Michael probably wants to cross at El Paso. I don't know if we can catch them before then, but we can sure try."

Sam nodded in agreement, "I'm sure Kristina is slowing him down. I don't think she's had to travel more than a few hours by car." She paused, "Wow, I just sounded like a total bitch. I'm not saying Kristina is spoiled…much. Just that…" she shook her head, "Never mind. I'm going to stop."

Jason was quiet. Sam peeked at him and was surprised to see a smile on his usually stoic face.

"Are you smiling?" Sam questioned.

Jason's face immediately went blank, "What? No."

Sam gasped, laughter evident in her voice, "You were laughing at me, weren't you?"

"No, Sam," Jason shook his head, "I wasn't – "

Sam waved her hands, "Oh stop it. You were laughing at me! Admit it!"

He shot her a look out of the corner of his eyes. He knew Sam would not back down from this argument.

"Ok, maybe I was. But just a little bit."

She threw her head back against the seat, laughing, "I knew it!"

"But," he amended quickly, "I just thought it was funny that you were…you know, rambling about Kristina. You're really nervous for her, huh?"

The breath caught in Sam's throat at his words. After all this time, he knew exactly how she was feeling. It was like he plucked the thoughts from her mind. She reminded herself that it was just his feelings for Michael projecting on the situation and had nothing to do with their past history. They were not the same people they were back then. There was no way…

"Sam?"

_Stop it_, she wanted to beg when she saw the concern in his blue eyes. _Stop making this harder than it already is_!

She took a deep cleansing breath, "Yeah. I am worried for Kristina. I'm worried about what this is going to do to her sanity. She has so much going for her and she's willing to throw it away for a lie Jason!"

"If there's anyone who can get through to her," Jason's voice was quiet but held a great amount of conviction, "It's you Sam."

Tears formed behind her eyelids. She blinked rapidly, "Well, at least she has Michael. I know he will look out for her."

Jason was silent.

"You did good Jason."

He gave her a questioning look.

"With Michael," she clarified, "You are probably the person he trusts most in the world. You did good raising him, being there for him."

Jason shook his head, "It wasn't enough. He still ran away."

"And you're going after him! That's what counts."

Jason took a deep breath, "Let's just hope we find them before one of Sonny's enemies does."

* * *

El Paso was brimming with travelers. Michael parked the car nearby a tourist information center. Kristina handed him his duffel bag as she strapped her book bag onto her shoulders. Milo watched their interaction with interest, noting how in tune the teens were to each other. But he knew that it would not be enough when they were on their own in Mexico. He wondered if they even stood a chance.

"So we'll take a bus over the border?" Kristina questioned her brother as she doubled checked the contents of her wallet.

"That will probably be too expensive. Maybe we can hitchhike over?"

Kristina shot him a sharp look, "Hitchhike? There has to be a cheap cheese bus or something!"

"Cheese bus? Really?" Michael questioned, trying not to laugh, "I'm pretty sure those are only for school kids."

"There's a pedestrian bridge not far from here," Milo broke in with a groan, not wanting to listen to their ignorance any longer.

"Awesome!"

By some unspoken agreement, the siblings turned to look at Milo expectantly. He squirmed under their gazes, eyes shifting between the two.

"Your phone," Kristina held out her hand.

"We can't have you risk calling Dad before we even make it over the border," Michael supplied.

Milo shook his head, "Doesn't matter. I could be in Port Charles before you get very far."

Michael laughed, "You wouldn't fly. You would take this car back."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because this is Lulu's car."

Kristina was impressed at Michael's knowledge, as Milo's ears flushed pink. Busted!

"How do you know that?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "She's my Aunt. Of course I know her car."

Milo rubbed his neck, "Yeah. I bought it from her a few months ago. So she wouldn't care."

Kristina caught on to what Michael was trying to do, "She would be sorely disappointed if you lost it though. Do you want to do that to her?"

Milo gave Kristina a wary look, "Lulu doesn't care much about cars. Besides, I'm coming with you guys."

"What?!" they both exclaimed.

"Nuh uh," Kristina shook her head firmly.

"No way," Michael protested.

"Look," Milo ground out, "You wouldn't last a day in Mexico on your own. Sonny isn't exactly popular in Vera Cruz. I also have acess to a lot more resources and funds. You both need me to come with you."

"We'll look more suspicious traveling together," Michael argued.

"Everyone traveling to Mexico looks suspicious. If anyone asks, we got separated from our tourist group," Milo unbuckled his seatbelt. "You can try to out run me but I will follow. Don't forget, I work for your father. And I won't underestimate you two again."

"Do we even have a choice?" Kristina muttered angrily.

"Nope," Milo replied with a cheerful grin, a smug glint in his chocolate eyes, "The bridge will close soon if we don't hurry."

The Corinthos siblings sighed and reluctantly followed him towards the Mexican border and into their new lives.

* * *

_The End!_

_Just kidding. Hehe....so I loved the MoMo scenes yesterday and today on General Hospital! Hope I did them justice. And don't you just love Milo, poor kid! _


	4. The One With Mistina

_Just a quick note. I have changed the rating to M for some of the content in this chapter. If you don't wish to continue on, I understand completely! _

_Also, the "theme song" for this chapter is **Kiss Me Harder** by Rie Sinclair. It's in the playlist on my profile!_

* * *

Vera Cruz was one of the most mystifying places Kristina had ever stepped foot into. Bright oranges, vibrant reds, pale turquoises and stunning magenta swirled around the cobblestone square they walked along. The distinct twitter of Spanish words drifted through the air around them. One window exuded the delicious smells of authentic Mexican cuisine.

She had turned to ask her companions when they wanted dinner when she caught a familiar flash of blonde hair. Acting upon pure instict, she grabbed a hold of Michael and Milo's elbows and pulled them around a pink stucco house. A voice drew near, the Australian accent unmistakable.

"No, I have not located the unfortunate children yet. Also known as my nephew and the lovely daughter of our devoted district attorney."

Milo clamped his hand over Kristina's mouth before she could squeak. While it was terrifying to know that Jerry Jax was looking for you, it was even more horrifying if you revealed yourself to him.

"Of course I will not harm them. But you should do well not to either. Or I am sure their father will find a very unfortunate way to rid you from this lifetime."

Michael held back a snicker at that. The infamous Jerry Jax was warning against Sonny Corinthos?

"Rest assured, I will find them. You have my word."

There was a distinct metallic beep and then the sound of footsteps fading away. They all were silent for a few long minutes.

"What are we going to do?" Kristina asked in a frantic whisper, her eyes darting around hysterically.

Michael took a hold of her shoulders, "Calm down sis. We're going to figure it out." Then he swung his gaze to their fellow traveler questioningly.

Milo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They were adamant that he not accompany them and now they wanted his help.

"We need to leave. Soon," the Giambetti replied, "The next train is to Cancun. We have a few minutes to reach it."

"How…?" Kristina marveled. Milo seemed to pull that information from where the sun didn't shine.

Milo pulled out a pamphlet from his back pocket and handed it over. The irony was not lost on Kristina as they began ducking under clothes lines and around buildings to avoid the main roads. She glanced at the brochure in her hand.

"Of course," Kristina scoffed, "The train schedule. All knowing my –"

Michael pulled a little hard on her wrist and she stumbled around a corner. A shrill whistle signaled the imminent departure of the train.

"Hurry!!" Milo shouted over the din of the engine and the thick crowd. He managed to set foot on the train. Michael shot on as well, losing his grip on –

"Kristina!" he yelled in horror as the train lurched forward. Both Milo and Michael reached simultaneously for her. Her fingers latched onto their wrists as she ran alongside them.

"One," Milo yelled, "Two. Three!!"

One moment Kristina was sprinting as fast as she could and the next moment her feet were swept clear off the ground. She landed in a strong circle of arms, her breath squeezed out of her lungs. A hand gently patted her back.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news…"

Kristina pulled away in confusion. Michael's voice was behind her, not -

And then it dawned on her in horror. She tried to take a step backward but the train was too crowded. Milo dropped his hands once she was steady. They both turned to face Michael, but that pressed her back right against Milo's muscular and well-defined chest.

Kristina mentally kicked her self for such thoughts.

"We didn't buy tickets," Michael informed them, "We didn't change any of our dollars to pesos yet. And, the train conductor is coming this way."

Sure enough, a mustache wielding gentleman was making his way down their car, checking the tickets of every passenger.

"We have to split up," Michael announced.

Kristina shook her head wildly, "What…no! Michael…"

Milo squeezed her elbow comfortingly. His breath ghosted on her ear as he said, "It's okay. You'll be fine. Take a deep breath."

She obeyed as Michael looked around.

"I'll head down this way and hide in that luggage compartment behind the last row of seats," Michael muttered, "You two follow later."

And then he was gone. Kristina felt her heart racking against her ribcage. It hurt to breathe. She was hyperventilating. She couldn't do this. They were going to get caught. It wouldn't work. This can't happen –

"Kristina," Milo's deep voice resonated through her ear, "Calm down," his hands rubbed up and down her arms soothingly, "You can do this."

Kristina started to shake her head but Milo's soft curse halted her heart's erratic beating. The conductor was a few steps away from them. If they tried to move, he would notice and they would surely be caught. Her hands began to shake and Milo caught them in his own. His palms were rough and callused against her soft and delicate ones. He tugged her around to face him.

Her face tilted upwards to see a meaningful look in his eyes. She wasn't sure what he meant until he leaned forward and – oh! Pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Michael's lanky form quickly burrowed its way between a few of the suitcases. He placed his duffel bag atop his head for good measure and settled deep in the crevices of the storage area.

A few long minutes passed and there was no distinct shuffling of the luggage to signal the arrival of Milo or Kristina. He waited some more, counting the seconds.

_One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi_….

He made it to about seventy when he realized they might have been caught. His eyes squeezed shut, hoping against hope that they were okay.

What he didn't know was that they were more than all right…

* * *

Milo began to slide his eyes shut when he noticed Kristina's were still wide with shock. He sighed into her mouth, sending an inadvertent shiver down her spine. Warm palms reached up and cupped her face as the pads of his thumbs brushed against her eyelids. The fluttered closed and Milo grinned in satisfaction.

His smile was pressed firmly against her mouth, sending a swarm of butterflies a flurry in her stomach. He tilted his head in order to capture her bottom lip hungrily between his. Rough fingertips danced through scalp, brushed her ears, and traced a sensual pattern down one side of her neck.

Kristina felt him pull back slightly and her body followed on its own accord. Milo had not been breaking the kiss but rather reaching for her upper lip. She fused their mouths together, grabbing a fistful of his silky hair. Her actions brought their bodies flush against each other. Milo's hands skimmed up and down her waist. Her tongue traced the entrance of his mouth while he rocked backwards against the wall, fingers slipping under her tank top. The warmth of his hand spread through her belly, sending a murmur of pleasure humming through her body.

Milo gave her waist a soft squeeze, releasing an agreeable gasp. Kristina's mouth opened and his tongue greedily took the opportunity. She trailed a hand down his chest, pausing to rest a flat palm against his steadily beating heart. He skimmed her thigh before hooking it around his leg, shifting their bodies deliciously closer.

The pace of the kiss turned languid. Milo gently pulled away only to return with nips that sent her tingling in places she didn't know could tingle. Her tank top had ridden up through their embrace, exposing a patch of skin to his large hands. One palm settled against the curve of her waist, his thumb brushing against her ribs. She raked her nails down his back in response, elicting a growl from his mouth as he tangled his other hand in her hair.

He took a breath between one tug at her lips, "Think he's gone."

Before she could respond, his mouth was pressed tantalizingly against hers once more.

Kristina nodded, her eyes hooded, "I think so…" Her voice was breathy.

Milo nodded and stepped back, effectively cutting of all contact between them. They were too wrapped up in their "kiss" to hear the conductor ask numerous times for their tickets. He eventually got fed up and moved along. Their mission was accomplished.

Kristina wrapped her arms around her torso, suddenly cold.

"We should get Michael," she said faintly. Milo darted to the back of the car before she had finished the sentence. She took a deep breath and leaned her head against the wall Milo was recently propped against. Her back was to the boys when they returned shortly and she caught the tail end of their conversation.

"…not catch you?" Michael inquired.

"He just…passed us by," Milo replied simply.

_Right_, she thought, her body still on fire,_ Just passed us by. _


	5. The One With The Espanol

Cancun was vastly different than Vera Cruz. While it held some air of Mexican culture, it seemed to have lost its authentic appeal to local commercialization. However, the clean cut buildings and paved roads eased the teenagers into a sense of comfort. This was somewhere they could easily blend in and learn to live.

"We should find a place to stay," Milo suggested, slinging his bag over one strong shoulder.

Kristina held up her phone. The screen displayed a calculator and the small number seemed to have drained color from her face, "I don't know how long we can stretch this money out."

Michael wrapped an arm around her shoulder comfortably, "Don't worry Krissy. Once we start working, we will be all set! Let's just find a place to stay. How about…over there?"

He nodded in the direction of a hotel. Milo shook his head.

"That one looks too expensive. I know a cheaper place."

As he led them down a winding path, Kristina reflected on his knowledge of Mexico. It was times like these that she remembered he worked for her father and was probably one of his better men. The Giambetti family was almost as notorious as the Zacarras or the Alcazars. He grew up in the same environment as Michael and Morgan. She smiled as she thought of Michael one day coming to the rescue of teenagers such as themselves.

Michael noted the upturn of his sister's mouth and nudged her in the side. Her grin widened and she slung an arm around her waist in a half hug. He returned the gesture. He still thought she was making a mistake, leaving behind her whole future in Port Charles. But he was glad that she was there. He had been her protector growing up but now they functioned more as a team. In his opinion, there wasn't a better person to have accompanied him on this adventure.

Milo stopped in front of a cozy looking Bed & Breakfasat. The porch was slightly dusty and the screen creaked as they stepped through the lobby. A lone man sat behind the counter, his feet propped under the newspaper that lay across his heaving chest. Loud snores drifted to their ears. Kristina stifled a giggle.

Milo stepped towards him and cleared his throat. The man jerked awake, his glasses toppling off its precarious position on his nose. Once they were settled back against his face he greeted Milo with a heavily accented.

"Yes?"

Milo told the man a few words in Spanish. His brow crinkled and he muttered back a few words. Their voices were barely audible, as if they did not want to be overheard. Kristina and Michael shared a suspicious look. Just when they had resolved to step further, the man handed Milo two plastic keys with a resigned sigh and sent them off with a dismissive wave of a gnarled old hand.

Milo motioned them down a hallway with the jerk of his head.

"The most I could get was one room," he called over his shoulder, "So I guess you two will have to share a bed. You're siblings, you can deal with it. A real man needs his own bed."

The Corinthos' scoffed, while simultaneously opening their mouths.

"Fine by me."

"I'll sleep on a chair."

They shared a look and laughed. Despite the lack of humor in their words, they found amusement in the way only siblings could.

"Sorry Michael, but you can't just sleep in a chair indefinitely," Kristina told him as they waited for Milo to open the door, "That could take a while. We'll – "

She stopped short as the door swung open and all three stood rooted in the doorway, gaping at the lone bed.

"- manage?"

* * *

The room was quiet, save for the sounds of running water from the bathroom. None of them brought up the subject of the bed. Milo had quickly claimed the shower and disappeared within the miniscule washroom. Since Michael was the only one left who could speak Spanish, he headed out to find some food. That left the job hunting to Kristina. Thankfully, the years at Madison Prep made her an excellent researcher.

She sat cross legged on the bed, surrounded by brochures she picked up at the train station and the lobby of the motel. She narrowed their choices down to three resorts. They were all five star hotels, which meant high class clientele and good pay. There would be a variety of jobs they could find. Surely one of them would hire English-speaking teenagers, a necessity on a five star staff.

The door to the bathroom opened, steam escaping the confines of the shower. Kristina looked up and immediately wished she hadn't.

Milo stepped into her line of vision in a pair of khaki shorts (settled quite low on his hips) and not much else. His skin glistened from the shower, enhancing his washboard abs and defined shoulders. One well-toned arm was busy toweling off his hair, causing the short strands to stick up on end. He was oblivious to her perusal of his muscular body and for that Kristina was grateful. It had been one thing to feel them through his shirt on the train and it was another entirely to have the sight staring mockingly at her. She forced her attention back to a brochure.

"Where's Michael?"

Kristina automatically looked up at the question. That beautiful chest still stared at her face, but Milo was busy tugging a grey polo over his head to notice the glazed look in her eyes. She took a deep breath and replied,

"He went to buy some dinner."

The shirt had flattened his chocolate hair at odd angles against his forehead. Her fingers itched to sweep it aside. He tilted his head at her, brow furrowed. Her heart fluttered for in that moment, he looked like a little boy. The moment was quickly ruined when he opened his mouth.

"And you decided to stay because…?"

Kristina rolled her eyes, "I'm finding a job."

"I think you have to actually get up off your ass to do that," he snarked.

She bit back, sarcasm dripping with every word, "You would want poor defenseless me wandering around the city all by myself?"

Milo scoffed, "You didn't seem so defenseless when you were threatening me."

"With a tube of lipstick!" she exclaimed.

Her last comment seemed to deflate Milo. He threw himself backwards on the bed with a heavy sigh. Kristina went rigid as his leg brushed hers.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, "I'm just tired and hungry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's like you have male PMS," she began clearing the brochures off the bed.

Milo's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of her wrist. She glanced at him, startled, but his eyes were closed and his face impassive. Her heart rate began to speed at the feeling of his rough palm against her smooth skin. She looked down at their hands, his a nice golden to her creamy flesh. His thumb brushed against her pulse point and she knew he felt it quickening. Kristina looked at him once more, only to find a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

She scowled and ripped herself out of his grasp, the moment broken. He was such an arrogant jerk! If only Michael was here…

* * *

At that moment, Michael was weaving his way through a crowded bazaar. Years of observing his father and uncle (mom boss and enforcer respectively) taught him that he was less conspicuous in an open environement. He fingered the cool bills in his pockets as his gaze swept over the various stalls. Lingering was not something he planned to do.

There was one stall that lacked any customesr. A burly woman was mixing food on a steaming hot plate while her gruff and hunky male companion stood watch. Young tourists and rich familes glanced their way and headed to other, nicer looking patrons. Michael strode towards them, not understanding why people were so easily intimidiated by appearance alone.

It was in that moment Michael felt he understood why his uncle made such an effective mob enforcer. Jason Morgan didn't fear many things and saw most emotion as frivolous. It was most likely a result of his brain damage. Michael could feel that very change filling his veins now, sporting his own head injury.

With a pang, he realized how Jason was the only one who truly understood his feelings since waking from the coma. While it seemed that Michael had taken that for granted, he appreciated all his uncle ever did for him. From raising him when his mom could not, to explaining every divorce of his parents with patience and even offering to pay off his father's one time mistress, Sam McCall.

The thought of Sam eased his mind slightly. He knew she was working with Jason to find him and Kristina. The knowledge that Jason had someone as capable as Sam by his side meant his uncle was taken care of. While he didn't like her at first, she quickly became a part of his life. Michael now thought of her as a (much) older sister. Not just by extentsion from Kristina, but by all the countless times she had been there for him as well.

His musings were interrupted as he arrived at the food stall.

"Hello," he began.

"_No hable ingles_," the man snapped. The woman didn't bat an eye, her spatula slapping rhythmically against the hot plate. (_I don't speak English_.)

Michael smiled to show he meant no harm, "_Lo siento_." (_I'm sorry_.)

The man seemed to relax slightly, "_Como te puedo ayudar?" (How can I help you?)_

"_Yo_," Michale paused until the correct word came to him, "..._quiero_..._su...su_..." what was the word for meat again? He knew it, it was on the tip of his tongue! He gestured at the woman's delectable looking dish, "_su...perra_?" (_I...want...your...your...your....female dog?)_

The woman let out a startled gasp. The man grew red in the face. He lunaged around the stall, Spanish words flowing in quick succession from his mouth. Michael had a feeling the owner was not siniging his praises. But what did he say wrong? He asked for beef!

A flash of blonde hair entered his vision as the enticing scent of apples filled his nostrils. A soothing, melodic voice began speaking in Spanish. The man began to calm down. Michael couldn't catch the whole conversation but he heard snippets, such as _novio, escuela, carne _and, finally, _gracias. (boyfriend, school, beef _and_ thank you_)

He stared in awe as the man handed the petite girl a paper bag filled with food, laughing as he did so. A small hand took a hold of his and tugged him away from the stall and back through the maze of the bazaar.

She was slender and a few inches shorter than him, but her grip was firm and they soon found themselves out in a desserted street. The sounds of the bazaar faded behind them and Michael felt a sense of relief. The blonde beauty spun around and handed him the bag.

"Here."

"Thanks," Michael grinned, "How did you do that?"

She lifted a shoulder coyly, "It's a gift!"

Her green eyes locked on his and Michael almost forgot to breathe. He managed to raise an eyebrow at her snarky comment. The corner of her mouth lifted upwards.

"I told him you were my boyfriend from school in Paris and your Spanish sucks," she pushed her wavy locks over one shoulder, revealing a slender and tanned neck.

Michael chuckled, "Well, thanks again."

The mysterious young woman shrugged as she backed away, "Don't mention it."

"Wait," he caught her arm, "At least let me pay you back!"

This time, her face stretched into a wide grin, white teeth flashing in the noon sunlight, "It's all right!"

As she trotted off, Michael desperately called, "Maybe next time?"

She tossed a smile over her shoulder at him before disappearing back through the bazaar.

All the way back to the bed and breakfast, Michael could not keep the grin off his face. One thing he knew for sure, he would find this girl again. Maybe then he would actually know her name...

* * *

The sound of the door opening stirred Kristina from her slumber. She fell asleep and was now incredibly comfortable, surrounded by blankets. She curled into to the warmer side, only to encounter a hard pillow. She frowned, but snuggled closer still. The pillow snaked its way around her waist....

Kristina jumped from the bed. That was no pillow, it was a snoring Milo! She ran her fingers through her hair, suddenly very flustered at the thought of cuddling with her father's bodyguard.

"Kristina? Milo?" Michael called from the doorway, his attention on the bag in his hands.

"Right here!" Kristina bounded towards him with a grin, "I think I found the perfect place to work!"

"Great!" Michael's blue eyes twinkled, "I told you we would work this out."

Milo's sleepy voice called from the bed, "Is that food I smell?"

At Michael's affirmation, the young Giambetti shot out of the bed and towards the still steaming bag. The three of them busied setting out the beef tortillas and remained silent, content to enjoy their first full meal since crossing the Mexican border. That is, until Michael decided to voice a question.

"Hey, what does _perra_ mean anyway?"

* * *

**Thank you all for being so patient as I took forever to write this chapter! Bear with me as I adjust to another intense semester at school! Just wanted to clear this up: **_**perra**_** means "dog" but when directed at a woman, it has a harsher meaning! ;) R&R please!**


	6. The One With The Betrayal

If there was one thing teenagers excelled at, it would be the art of sleeping in. Generally speaking, those aged thirteen to eighteen felt they deserved the few extra hours spent under warm blankets and away from the horrors of reality. Especially on vacation (if a half botched plot to runaway constituted a vacation). But if there was anything that could rouse them after an exhausting day of threatening bodyguards, evading terrorists and dinnertime brawls, it was the delicious odors wafting up the lone staircase of the bed and breakfast.

Milo checked his watch from his place at the dining table, "Five...four....three...two...."

At that moment, a pair of footsteps clambered down into the hall.

"Is that bacon?"

"I smell pancakes!"

The bed and breakfast owner ushered them to some chairs, urging them to, "Sientate! Sientate!" (Sit! Sit!)

He began heaping piles of food onto their plates - omelettes, pancakes, bacon, sausage, fresh baked banana bread and a variety of fresh fruit. Milo noted that they both refused the pot of coffee, almost immediately. He knew it wasn't out of a desire to be health conscious. Coffee was too closely linked to their father and subsequently everything they left behind in the first place.

"Today is going to be a good day!" Kristina declared over a piece of toast.

Milo rolled his eyes behind his cup of coffee. This act was met by a wayward grape thrown straight at his temple.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"No negativity at the breakfast table!" she ordered, eyes flashing in a no-nonsense manner.

Michael tried but failed to hide his laughter in his orange juice. Kristina raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"Yes?" she questioned archly.

The blonde gulped down some more juice before answering, "You looked exactly like Alexis just now!"

Kristina's horrified look set the boys off as they laughed at her expense. With narrowed eyes and a haughty sniff, she replied, "Well, my mother is an accomplished and independent woman, so I will take that as a compliment."

Michael snickered, "I don't think anyone wants to be told they look like they're mother."

Kristina shoved his shoulder lightly, amusement seeping into her expression.

"Did I do the whole Cassadine death glare thing?"

"Yes!"

When their laughter finally subsided, she commented, "See, today is going to be awesome!"

Milo shook his head as the siblings exchanged hi-fives, "And that's my cue!"

Kristina frowned as he rose from the table, "You're not job hunting with us?"

"Oh, I'm job hunting all right," Milo assured her, "With my connections."

At their startled looks, he quickly corrected, "With my dad's organization, not yours."

Despite her relief that Milo wasn't going to reveal their location, Kristina couldn't help but feel a stab of disappointment as he strode away from the table.

* * *

Sam woke as the daylight was filtering through the tinted windows of Jason's SUV. The strong scent of leather and ivory soap filled her nostrils, one that she always associated with her ex-love. As she stretched, something cool slid off her shoulders. Her delight settled into a grin as recognition lit her features.

Jason's favorite leather jacket.

She turned to thank him, a smile ready, only to be greeted by his tense jaw. What ever the person on the other end of his cell phone was conveying was not pleasant.

"Ok," he affirmed before carelessly tossing the phone into a cup holder.

"Dammit," Jason swore, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Sam. At her questioning glance, he only asked, "Sleep well?"

That was Jason Morgan for you. She ignored the question, opting instead to fetch her gun from where it was strapped across her ankle.

"What happened?" she pulled out the clip, her voice direct and calm. She fought to keep her hands steady as she reloaded the gun but his answer made her blood run cold.

"Jerry Jacks."

* * *

"I don't understand why we have to go to this one first," Kristina complained as she trailed behind Michael, "It's the farthest away of all the resorts on our list!"

Michael strained his neck to see above the crowd. It was mid morning and the bazaar was teeming with tourists.

"Because, if we go to the closest one last, it will take less time to walk back to the Bed and Breakfast at the end of the day, when we're ready to go straight home."

She considered his reasoning with a frown, "Well it doesn't explain why we have to go this way."

"I just....think it's safer to be in a crowd!" Michael stammered.

Her brows wrinkled. She couldn't understand why he was lying. Were they in danger? He had been uncharacteristically quiet since the night before.

"Did something happen yesterday?" she watched in interest as his back stiffened at the question. His answer was carefully chosen, the words spoken slowly as if his mind was still formulating a response.

"No, of course not."

Irritation coursed through her, "Michael, if something happened you should tell me. I need to know if you got into some trouble!"

Michael shot her a side long glance, "I didn't get into trouble. We're safe, I promise."

His attention suddenly snapped away from her. She followed his gaze to a fruit stand. Now she was even more confused. When she swung her gaze back to her brother, he was staring intently at a group of blonde girls. She looked back at the fruit stand and saw yet another blonde girl walking away with a bag of apples. Comprehension dawned on her face.

"Did you meet someone yesterday?" she struggled to keep a smile on her face but could not resist drawing out the word 'meet' in a teasing manner.

He gave her a look of surprise, "What? I...no! Why would you say that?"

She bit her lip, trying to stamp out her glee, "Oh really? Then why is that blonde over there waving at you?"

"What? Where?" Michael spun around as the entered the hotel lobby. Kristina doubled over in laughter.

"Busted!"

His mouth dropped open at her antics, "You little...!" He slung an arm around her shoulders and tousled her hair. She yelped in mock horror and pinched his ticklish side. Michael let go of her instantly, shying away from her fingers.

"Well isn't this lovely," they froze at the sound of a snarky, Australian accent.

In front of them, was none other than Jerry Jacks.

* * *

Four black and white videos were visible on the flat screen television situated at the far end of the Davis living room. The grain quality of said videos suggested they were from traffic cameras. Each had different time stamps but all portrayed the same road on the same date - Harbor View Road on the night of Claudia's hit and run.

Morgan sat at the edge of the coach, elbows on his knees and remote control held possessively. MOlly paced back in forth in front of him, ticking off details on her fingers.

"So Michael was driving North on Harbor View Road, towards Uncle Sonny's house. He was speeding around the bend by the mayor's house. Claudia was heading to Uncle Sonny's house too, so Michael definitely didn't hit her."

Morgan nodded, "And your mom was leaving the Mayor's house around the same time Michael passed by."

"She came into Michael's blind spot, so they must have collided!"

The cousins shared an excited smile, but Molly's quickly wiped away.

"But what about Kristina?"

Morgan clicked play on one of the bottom videos, "There's Krissy, driving South towards your house. And here comes the black luxury car around the bend. She swerves..."

"...and hits the car," Molly says sadly, "So she did it."

Their victory is hollow in the silence that follows as the two cars on the screen soundlessly screech away from each other.

"Wait!" Morgan cried, 'That's not Claudia's car! Her licensee plate says 'CRUELLA'," at Molly's inquisitive look, he explained, "It's her favorite movie Disney character."

Molly collapsed onto the sofa, "So then who did Krissy hit? And who drove Claudia off the road?"

"Well, it's probably the same person," Morgan reasoned, "Because there weren't any other car accidents reported that night. Why would someone keep the truth unless they had something to hide?"

"I can't believe there isn't any footage of the actual crash," Molly moaned, "But it didn't happen at the bend by the Mayor's house, or the bend by Hunt Street, it had to happen by the bend..."

"..in front of the country club!" Morgan reached for his laptop and began hacking his way into those files.

"And who was at the country club at the time of Krissy's accident, quick to her side, but angry at her?" Molly's eyes sparkled as she spoke the name.

"Kiefer."

* * *

The irony of having a gun prodding her on the back was not lost on Kristina. Just 24 hours earlier, she had used the same threat on Milo, albeit a fake one.

Milo. She wished he had followed them to the hotel. If he was there, they might have a chance against her mother's ex-boyfriend. A shiver of terror ran through her as she wondered what Jerry Jacks would possibly want with both of them. She knew she was kidnapped before, when she was very young. Those memories were lost in the recesses of her mind but she knew Michael remembered. Since then, he had always looked out for his siblings and protected them. She knew he was thinking up escape tactics as they were ushered far from the crowds of tourist. She just hoped he didn't get hurt in the process.

The goon shoved her forward into a deserted alleyway. She looked over at Michael, equally helpless, with a gun aimed at his spine as well.

Jerry pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Yes, the children are in my custody," he laughed maliciously at the response, "Return to Port Charles? That may serve your purposes but they certainly don't serve mine. Goodbye darling."

Once the call was disconnected, he tossed the phone into a nearby dumpster.

"Now," he smiled humorlessly at the siblings, "The real fun begins."

At that moment, the shooting began. Kristina yelped and ducked away from the guard who landed in a heap beside her. A strong arm grabbed her by the waist and hauled her away. She struggled at first but realized the other arm was shooting against Jerry and his men. She gazed up into the blue eyes of her savior.

Jason Morgan.

Kristina gaped at him, but he paid her no heed as he reloaded his gun and resumed firing. Michael ducked after them, a stone faced Milo following close by.

"Sam's cornered," Milo's tone was brisk and businesslike, a complete change from his demeanor at the bed and breakfast.

Jason nodded, expression as blank as always, "Get them out of here."

Milo tucked his gun away and began ushering them away from the fight. By the time Kristina's breathing had evened to a steady rate, they were in their room at the B&B. Michael rounded on Milo as the body guard began gathering things from around the room.

Milo shrugged, "My guess is that Jerry has had men stationed here since we hopped the train."

"Not Jerry," Michael gritted out, "Jason and Sam."

Milo was quiet for a moment as he struggled with his zipper.

"Sam's a P.I. and a damn good one," he offered.

"Not buying it."

Milo sighed, "Ok. The owner of this place is a trusted friend. He called Jason when we got here. Speaking of, can I have my phone back?"

"Only once Krissy and I leave for good."

"That's not happening Michael," the three turned to find Jason and Sam standing in the doorway.

Michael opened his mouth to protest but Sam but in, "I am not above using my taser gun. We would be in Jersey before you even woke up."

"At least she has a real weapon," Milo muttered.

* * *

**This is un-betaed, so excuse any mistakes! Sorry that I've been off the radar! I really lost my inspiration for this fic but it came back suddenly recently. I have most of the next chapter done, so expect that one soon. =) Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
